Babysitting
by renagirl9
Summary: DXC What happens when Courtney babysits for Duncan's little brothers?


Today I was going to Duncan's house to babysit for his _8 _younger brothers. Don't know how I got talked into that.

Oh yeah. It was cause Duncan was going to be there.

That's right. I, Courtney Smith miss CIT, was dating Duncan Brown, the juvenile delinquent. I was starting to think I loved him. Ok, I was absolutely sure I loved him. I just hadn't told him yet.

I thought about when we started dating. It was right after TDI. We walked out of the boat holding hands, laughing at everyone's reactions. Her parents looked furious, mine looked surprised, and the reporters that were there were taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Our faces were on tabloids for at least a month before we became just reality show has-beens.

My friends were shocked when I stayed with him. He came to my school after he got out of juvie. He's stayed out of jail, _for me_. I changed him. But he still looks the same. He wouldn't be Duncan otherwise.

My parents warmed up to him eventually. They realized he was here to stay and that I loved him. They did freak out when I streaked my hair though.

Yup. I got red streaks in my hair now. Duncan said it looked good. We made such a cute couple on Christmas. I mean with his green hair and my new red. Cute.

But back to babysitting. I really can't remember how I got talked into it. Cause I had to watch Duncan's little brother and all his friends at a stupid party they were having.

Oh wait. I remember. Duncan. He asked me while we were making out on his couch. I was a little preoccupied. Because there was no way I would have agreed normally. The last time I baby sat for his brothers, I got tied to a chair. Duncan didn't even help then. He took advantage of the situation and kissed me till I was dizzy. I actually liked that part. But I'll never admit it.

You'd think that being a CIT, I would be good with kids. And normally I am. But when you put a lot of boys under 10 in the same room one of three things happen. One, they watch sports. Two, they wrestle. Three, they play football. No matter how good boys behave when you baby sit then separately, when you baby sit for them together they go crazy. I know. And Duncan's brothers are just like him. So with them, it's either tying you up in the living room, hanging you upside down out the window, or locking you in the closet.

Well, I've been daydreaming too much. It's almost 6. Time to go babysit for the devil kids. Oh well at least Duncan will be there. He should keep me safe. Or he might take advantage like las time. I actually smiled at that. What was Duncan doing to me?

Oh well. It couldn't be as bad as last time.

I was wrong. This time they locked me in the closet. I hate this. Duncan was in here too. But by choice.

"Duncan. Why'd you let them lock us in a closet?" I whined.

"Princess, are you stupid? We're all alone in a closet. Why wouldn't I let them?" He answered like it was obvious. It was.

"I don't like it here. It's way to cramped and uncomfortable." I answered.

"Well, let's change that." He said, pulling me in for a kiss. I felt my heart speed up and I melted in his arms. We were really getting into it, when the door opened.

"You letting us out now?" Duncan said, pouting at his makeout session being interrupted.

I lept up and ran to the couch. Then I blanked out.

"Hey you okay, Princess?" I could tell Duncan was upset. I wondered why.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the kids tackled you and you hit your head and you were unconciuos and do you feel okay?" he babbled.

"I guess. Where are they?" I asked referring to the kids who were no where in sight.

"I sent them to their rooms." He said.

So he doesn't care when they tie me up and lock me in closts, but when they takle me? I was going to let him have it, but instead I said.

"Duncan, I love you."

He looked surprised. But mostly he looked happy. "I love you too, Courtney."

He used my name. I know he's being serious. I pull him in and continue where we left off.

-------------------

**A/n:**

**this is my first ever dxc story, tdi story, and one shot. so if it sucks let me know why.**

**I was inspired to write this because i just had the worst babysitting job ever!!!!! I had to watch 9 under 11 boys!!! Never again. Here's what happened: the youngest kept yelling peanus, they got into like 16 fights, they stole my purse, the stole my wallet, and the oldest one there basicaly groped me while he tried to wrestle me! EWWWWW!!!!!!! Never again!!!!!**

**I thought that maybe duncans little bros would act like this so i wrotw a story. Reveiw!!!!!**


End file.
